particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Judicial Union Party
The Judicial Union Party was formed in 2440 by Justice Nicholas Camden, formerly a Judge of the Supreme Court of Tukarali, and Justice Stephen Cooke, formerly a Judge of the Court of Appeal of Shrin Kali. Current Ministers Daniel Locke Lord Daniel Locke (6 February 2416) is a Tukarali judge and current Great Chieftain of Tukarali. He was born in Nara, a small town in Boruska. He was educated at the University of Estaba, graduating ultimately with a JD in 2441. He took up a post as a lecturer at the university, teaching criminal and public law. He became a judge in the Boruska Court of Nobles in 2466, and the Tukarali Court of Nobles in 2471. He became the Great Chieftain candidate for the Judicial Union Party in 2475 after Jonathan Cairns' retirement, and was elected in 2477. Former Ministers Nicholas Camden Lord Nicholas Camden (18 January 2382 - 5 July 2469) was a Tukarali judge, former Great Chieftain of Tukarali, and co-founder of the Judicial Union Party. He was born in Sangon. He attended the University of Sangon, graduating with an LLM, and later an MSc in mathematics from the University of Calydon in Solentia. He began his career in 2406 working for the Kalipur firm of Roberts Norwich & Sari. After three years there, he moved back to Sangon to take up work at Templeton Wright, becoming a partner there in 2410. In 2426 he first became a judge of the Shrin Kali Court of Nobles. From 2433 he served in the Tukarali Court of Nobles, then the Court of Elders from 2438, and the Court of Chiefs from 2442. He left the bench in 2447 to take up role as the Great Chieftain. He held this position for 15 years between 2447 and 2468. He retired in 2468, and died a year later, aged 87. Stephen Cooke Noble Stephen Cooke (2 August 2390 - 16 October 2472) was a Tukarali judge, former Tribal Chancellor of Tukarali, and co-founder of the Judicial Union Party. He was born in Sangon, and graduated from the University of Sangon with an LLM. He worked at Guri firm of Chandler Gold for seven years, until in 2423 he left to form his own firm in Abri, Hamilton Mitchell Cooke, specialising in public law. He became a judge for the Shrin Kali Court of Nobles in 2431, the Court of Elders in 2437. He retired from the bench in 2439 to organise the Judicial Union Party, comprised of various other professionals involved in the law. In 2447 he became leader of the majority party. He became the Tribal Chancellor in 2452, and held this until his retirement in 2465. He died in his home, aged 82. Jonathan Cairns Noble Jonathan Cairns (30 November 2408) is a former Great Chieftain of Tukarali. He was born in Kalipur and was educated at the University of Kalipur, getting an LLB, and the University of Sangon, for an LLM in 2431. He became a clerk for Noble Cooke at the Shrin Kali Court of Nobles, and worked as a solicitor for Hamilton Mitchell Cooke in Abri for several years. In 2448, he became a judge of the Shrin Kali Court of Nobles, then on to the Shrin Kali Court of Elders in 2456. He retired from the bench in 2467 to become the Great Chieftain candidate for the Judicial Union Party. His unsuccessful campaign in 2468 was put down to a lack of name recognition compared to long time public figure for the Libertarian Party, Grant Lestner. He was elected in 2471. His time in office was one mired by controversy, and he was seen to be out of touch with the average Tukarali citizen by much of the public. This led to an unsuccessful campaign in 2474, and his political retirement in 2475. He returned to the bench at the Shrin Kali Court of Elders. Michael Pentecost Michael Pentecost (29 November 2405) is a former Tribal Chancellor of Tukarali. He was born in Tukedo, and attended the University of Tukedo, graduating with an LLB in 2425. He worked for a time as a clerk to Lord Franklin in the Court of Elders. He undertook a scholarship to study at the Keymon School of Economics, where he graduated with a Doctorate in Economics. He returned to Tukarali to work for the Ministry of Finance in 2434. He became Governor of the Reserve Bank of Tukarali in 2446. He left this to join the Judicial Union Party in 2451, and became the Minister of Finance in 2452. He succeeded Noble Cooke as head of the party, and Tribal Chancellor, in 2465. Category:Political parties in Tukarali